


Fairer Than Any

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short skirt and little lace will make Shirou more amenable to Issei's propositions.  Kink Bingo, for the square "gender play."  December 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairer Than Any

>The plan was simple. He would dress appropriately, accost Shirou, seduce him without revealing his gender, and then go home and change.

The first step seemed the hardest. With trembling hands, he picked out every piece of his outfit.

A loose-fitting women's shirt - several sizes larger than he would normally wear, to keep it from clinging to his skin. Blue, to match his eyes.

A skirt, short enough to be indecent if he bent over but long enough that he didn't feel scandalous otherwise. Black.

Thigh-highs, to cover up what he might have missed during shaving his legs. Also black.

A headband, to force his hair into a hopefully more feminine style. Also black. Issei had no idea what he looked like, but at least he knew he _didn't_ look like he got dressed in the dark.

And... a pair of women's panties. Issei debated over this, telling himself that Shirou would never even be able to see them, so what was the point? But his attention to detail got the best of him, and the black lace panties made their way into his shopping cart.

Miraculously, the cashier accepted his 'shopping for my sister' excuse, although he knew the security cameras wouldn't be fooled. He hurried home to change before the party.

The party. Held in the home of one of the upperclassman girls, it seemed to be a roaring good time. There were plenty of people that Issei didn't recognize there, and he kept track of everyone in school. Good. He was fairly sure the punch was spiked, judging by the behavior of the crowd. Even better. (He didn't have any.)

Shirou was in one corner of the room, sipping his punch. As he made his way over, Issei received a few appreciative stares from some of the guys who weren't busy talking to a girl. Did girls leer that way...?

Shirou looked up when he sat next to him. "Oh, hi. Have we met?"

Issei pulled out the last part of his ensemble, a notebook and pencil. _No, I don't think we have... I've seen you around, though. My name's Kazuko._ Both names had a character meaning 'one' in them.

"I'm Shirou. You're not deaf or you wouldn't have answered me, unless - do you read lips?" he asked curiously.

 _No, I don't read lips._ Let 'I'm just mute' be unsaid. Issei hated actually lying, particularly to Shirou.

"Ah, okay. Then I don't have to worry about if you can see me or not. Do you like the party?" Shirou asked.

_It's loud. Otherwise, it's fine._

"I'm sure we could find someplace quieter," Shirou suggested. Would he be this accommodating for a guy? Most likely not.

Someplace quieter turned out to be a bedroom, although Issei couldn't tell whose. Shirou plopped on the bed, while Issei hesitantly sat beside him.

"Better?"

 _Better,_ Issei wrote out. _Shirou, how drunk are you?_

"Huh?" Shirou looked down at his cup of punch. "I... guess just a little tipsy. Why?"

 _That'll have to be enough for you to let me to do what I mean to do. I'm sorry, I'm not much of a conversationalist._ And he didn't know how to talk like a girl. _You may wish to set that down._

"H-huh?" As Issei slipped off the bed to kneel before him, Shirou tensed as if expecting an attack. But he did set his cup down. "Kazuko, what are you doing?"

He couldn't answer, so Issei merely focused on unbuttoning Shirou's pants. Then on pulling away his underwear.

Shirou moved as if to cover himself, but understandably stopped when Issei licked the head of his erection. "K-Kazuko..."

Issei stroked him hard as his tongue swept over Shirou. He covered all of Shirou's length in soft sweeps of tongue, like he thought a girl would, before taking the very tip into his mouth. Shirou moaned, catching his fingers in Issei's hair, knocking away his headband in the process. Well, there went one pretension to femininity.

Issei moved up and down, careful not to take too much in, or his gagging noises would probably give him away, He shut his eyes and sucked with enthusiasm, using his hands to take care of the part his mouth couldn't reach.

Either Shirou didn't warn him or he didn't hear the warning when it finally came, and he swallowed all of Shirou's release. Wiping his lips, he pulled back to see Shirou dazed, staring back down at him.

"Whuh... that... Why did you do that?" Shirou asked, blushing from ear to ear.

Issei was just as red and automatically opened his mouth to answer. He shut it quickly and reached for the pencil and paper. _You're very attractive._

"Y-yeah, but nobody finds someone at a party and drags them away just so they can blow them!" Shirou's voice rose into an almost squeak. "Wh-what do you want?"

 _I wanted to do that for you, that's all. Now I really should be going._ After replacing his headband, he ran.

...straight into another man. A clearly drunk teenager. Great. Issei struggled as the larger male held tight to his wrists. "What're you in such a hurry for? The party's just starting."

Issei bit his tongue. His supply of paper was with Shirou, and he couldn't use it anyway being so pinned. Maybe a girl could be naturally shy enough not to speak?

The teenager dragged him closer, though he dug his heels in. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" He must really have been drunk, to mistake Issei for a _pretty_ girl.

"She's not alone." Shirou appeared, having made himself presentable in a hurry. He carried Issei's notebook and pencil. "She's with me, and she doesn't look happy about being with you, so let her go." Always to the point, Shirou was.

The other teen pulled Issei to his chest. Issei shuddered at his breath. "She just hasn't gotten to know me yet! I'm sure she'll like me much better than some kid like you."

...Things were going nowhere. It was time to end this charade. His dignity might be in ruins, but at least his safety would be preserved.

"Let go of me. At once."

The words were soft, but enough for both the teen holding him and Shirou to hear them clearly. The teen dropped Issei like a hot potato and backed away, stammering, "Y-you, y-you're not a-"

Issei turned and walked towards the door. As he passed Shirou, he said, "I will be seeing you in school as usual, Emiya?"

Emiya was even more red than he had been before. "O-of course."

"Good." Issei left the party.

It was a testament to how much the experience had drained him that Issei didn't notice being followed home. He was just to the point of taking off his headband when someone cleared their throat. "Could you leave that on?" Shirou asked.

Issei immediately turned bright red. "E-Emiya! Why are you here?!"

"Well, when a guy buys women's clothing, goes to a party, searches me out, drags me away, and blows me in someone's bedroom, I'd really like to know _why_." Shirou narrowed his eyes at him.

"You continue to misunderstand. I did all that because I wanted to bring you pleasure and you wouldn't accept it from me normally." Miraculously, Issei delivered this sentence with a minimum of blushing.

"Oh." Then Shirou did the unthinkable, the unforgivable.

He flipped Issei's skirt.

"Wha-" By the time Issei could think to cover himself, it was too late: Shirou had seen his panties. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Checking to see how much you got into the whole 'girl' thing." Shriou whistled. "They're cute. I'm impressed."

"...Thank you, Emiya."


End file.
